Filter
by MeridianGrimm
Summary: As usual, Sawamura tends to say more to Miyuki than he means to.


Based on the prompt: the first "I love you", established relationship (Thanks tumblr user kazuaire for the prompt!)

I wrote this pretty quickly and didn't do much editing, so please forgive minor errors ^^;

* * *

Kazuya's _never_ sending Sawmaura shopping again, no matter how desperately he needed the time to finish up homework in his room. Sawamura's questions over the phone have taken almost as much time to answer as it would have taken to go himself to the store. Kazuya only needed five things. Five. "No, _not_ the smooth peanut butter, I said."

"Well, which crunchy peanut butter do you want? There're like seven kinds."

Kazuya pushes up his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "That's an exaggeration. Any one is fine."

"Got it. Also, I've never heard of the brand of shampoo you want."

"When you get to the right aisle, it's on the third shelf down, near the endcap."

"Oh, alright."

"Is that all?" Kazuya asks pointedly.

"Yep!"

"Goodbye, Sawamura," he says before his boyfriend can think of another question.

"Okay! Love you, bye!"

Kazuya nearly fumbles the phone, face suddenly heating up. "What was that?" But the call is disconnected from the other end. He wonders if Sawamura even realized what he'd said, or if it was just habit from talking to his family over the phone.

 _Love you._ God, Kazuya hopes so. For a while, he's been thinking about saying something like that to Sawamura, but Sawamura's the one who confessed to him eight months ago, and since their endearments generally come disguised as insults, Kazuya's never had to say outright how deeply he feels about him. Now that Sawamura's said it first, even if unconsciously, maybe it would be acceptable for Kazuya to return the phrase.

Palms sweating, Kazuya sets down the phone and resigns himself to the fact that he's not going to get any work done until Sawamura gets back on campus and explains himself.

* * *

After hanging up, Eijun buries his head in his hands. "Oh my god I _didn't!_ How could I have just _said_ that?! He's probably laughing himself sick on the other end, the bastard!" It had slipped out, like so many other things that skip the filter between his brain and his mouth, and Eijun wants to smack himself. This isn't how he wanted to tell Miyuki the first time. There was, ideally, a dinner date in some place where none of their teammates were around to butt in. Lately, Kuramochi had this disturbing habit of showing up the minute Eijun got Miyuki alone and tried to tell him.

"I'm such a moron!" he groans, shaking his head frantically to clear away unwanted thoughts and ignoring the looks he's getting from the other shoppers.

Grumbling, Eijun finds the items on Miyuki's list and checks out at the register, idling in front of the train station and wondering if he really has to go back to Seidou right now. He could just take a detour or something, and not go back and face Miyuki. This is so _embarrassing_.

When he gets back, he knocks on Miyuki's door hesitantly, groceries slung over one arm. Maybe he could just throw the bags inside and make a run for it. If he's fast enough…

But Miyuki opens the door before Eijun can get a plan together, and Eijun opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. To his surprise, he notices that Miyuki's face is flushed.

"I – did you hear what I said?" Miyuki nods, still looking off-balance. "Is that… okay?"

"Yes, definitely, I've – I mean, yes, that's fine, idiot."

"Do you…?" Eijun asks leadingly.

"You gonna make me say it?"

"Not if you don't want to!"

"Uh. Come in." He steps aside and lets Eijun into the room with the groceries. "I do. Want to, that is," Miyuki says.

"Oh." Eijun waits.

Miyuki sighs. "Well, I can't say it _now_. You're looking so expectant, like a kid in a candy store. Turn around." Eijun scrambles to obey. A hand rests lightly on his hip and Eijun feels Miyuki lean in. "I love you," Miyuki whispers, and despite the fact that he's expecting it, Eijun is so overcome that he spins around to face Miyuki, to make sure that this is really real.

"Say it again."

"I love you… _almost_ as much as I love baseball," he teases, and the mood lightens.

"Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Haha, the look on your face. What a sap." He presses a kiss to Eijun's cheek. "Just once more, then: love you, Sawamura."


End file.
